pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Blowhog
* Blowhogs are somewhat plump creatures that resemble pigs. They can be seen on land (Watery and Fiery Blowhogs) or in the air (Puffy and Withering Blowhog). All blowhogs have a long snout that can blast fire, wind or water depending on the species. Fiery Blowhog The Fiery Blowhog is a cousin of the Watery Blowhog and has a red snout and spits fire. Fiery Blowhogs are common enemies in Pikmin 2 but are only found in The Forest Navel in Pikmin 1. When agitated, Fiery Blowhogs will buck, sending any attacking Pikmin flying. These beasts are also often found near water, a serious hazard to any Pikmin knocked into it. In Pikmin 1, it is very difficult to save the Pikmin from fire, so Red Pikmin are reccomended. Blowing the whistle in the area the fire is spewed can also cancel out the attack and save the Pikmin caught in the flames instantly. Watery Blowhog Watery Blowhogs look similar to Fiery Blowhogs, except that their snouts are tipped with blue instead of red. They also buck any attacking Pikmin off. Instead of fire, they spit out water that gets stuck on the Pikmins' heads (excluding Blue Pikmin, of course). That being said, the best Pikmin to use against them would be Blues. Purple Pikmin can also work extremely well when thrown, as they have a chance of stunning the Blowhog, preventing it from attacking. Blowing the whistle in the area the water is spewed can also cancel out the attack and save the Pikmin caught in the spray instantly. Puffy Blowhog The Puffy Blowhog is an enemy in both Pikmin games. It is more recognized over the two airborne Blowhogs. It resembles the Withering Blowhog, but is larger, with purple/light blue stripes, and spines on its back. Also if looked at closely has a row of black spots on its side that look like windows, making it somewhat resemble a dirigible. Its breath is stronger than that of the Withering Blowhog, having a larger effected area and sending Pikmin flying. The strategy to take down this beast is simple: quickly toss Pikmin onto it while in the air (one Purple Pikmin will also work) to weigh it down and ground it, then swarm it or pound it with purples. This species, though more easily recognized, does not appear as often as the Withering Blowhog. Withering Blowhog The Withering Blowhog is an enemy in Pikmin 2. It is a smaller variation of the Puffy Blowhog, and it is orangish-red with a white underside. When Pikmin are nearby, the Withering Blowhog will move into position and attack by blowing a large gust of air. Unlike the Puffy Blowhog, the Withering Blowhog does not merely blow Pikmin around, but also deflowers them in the process, making this enemy a big pain. This could be deadly in some areas, such as near any type of hazard. To attack it, the Pikmin must be thrown onto it (it doesn't matter where), or at least one Purple Pikmin. The Blowhog will be grounded for a few seconds, utterly helpless, and it doesn't have very much health, less than its large cousin.